Let it All Burn
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: reto particpante numero 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

Two-Shot participa en el _Reto Harmony + Videos = amor_ del Grupo _HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE)_ en Facebook… Basado en el siguiente video _Harry/Hermione - Let It All Burn_... creado por _alli6_ _NA:_ la canción es de 30STM (Thirty Seconds To Mars) "Hurricane"... amo a esta banda y esa es mi canción favorita _Link: www . youtube watch ?v= W28X A8MuL7A_

CAPÍTULO 1

-Tom, ¿sigues despierto?-unos suaves brazos de piel cremosa, rodearon su cuello mientras una barbilla se recargaba en su hombro-Regresa a la cama…hace frío…y se está moviendo mucho-la vio moverse, y sentarse en sus piernas, observando su gran vientre, donde se gestaba su bebé

-Tengo que acabar esto…lo estoy a punto de lograr

-Si me dijeras que es, ya te habría ayudado-miro sus ojos ámbares, y luego acaricio sus mejillas sonrosadas por el fresco de la noche

-Ve a la cama, mandare esto y me acostare contigo

-…quisiera que me tuvieras más confianza-se levantó abrigándose con sus brazos

-Sabes que no…

-Ya lo sé…-con su varita trajo un vaso con agua y unas rosquillas-Me preocupo por ti, últimamente es lo único que puedo hacer…Albus sigue diciendo que…

-Esa cabra vieja no debe confundirte…anda, te voy a dar un masaje y dormiremos…tienes que descansar…ya pronto va a nacer nuestra bebé-se arrodillo frente a ella, y alzo su camisón, con sus dedos acaricio la piel del vientre, mientras besaba donde su bebé pateaba…ella no noto, que en la mirada fría de su marido, la avaricia carcomía de a poco su alma.

 **.**

 **.**

-No, no mi Tom…él no puede estar muerto, no él… ¡Tom!... ¡TOM!-sus piernas no pudieron sostener su cuerpo, al azotar contra el suelo…frente a ella, estaban las cenizas del que es su tiempo, fue el hombre al que más amo

-Levántate-unos brazos la sujetaron y la sentaron en una banca invocada

-Regulus…no puede… él no puede…

-Escucha…tienes que tranquilizarte…ellos nos van a encontrar…saben dónde vives…-Regulus la sostenía entre sus brazos, la sentía muy fría y temblaba

-Si no nos movilizamos, van a matarte…a la niña también-Lucius se colocó detrás de la mujer; Bellatrix soltó un chillido al escucharlo, arropando más a su pecho a un bultito de cobija plateada

-Yo me quedare con ella…-Bellatrix empezó a retroceder, donde su esposo la esperaba listo para desaparecerse- Salven a la señora, yo protegeré a nuestra ama…ella devolverá la vida al Lord Oscuro

-¿De qué hablan?...Bellatrix, regrésame a mi hija

-Lo siento…el amo me ordeno cuidarla cuando el no estuviera

-¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Entrégame a mi hija!-cuando se levantó, sintió algo atravesar su pecho, como el ardor rodeaba su cuerpo y miro detrás de ella

-L-Lucius…-el platinado sonreía con burla, con su macabro ser salir a flote-El amo ordeno, que si llegase a morir, nos deshiciéramos de ti…solo estuvo contigo por su heredero…el heredero ya llego, tú te vas…ya no te necesitamos-su cuerpo empezó a deslizarse por el suelo, hasta llegar al punto de no sentir nada

-Voldemort es real…y era tu querido Tom-Narcissa se rio al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas

-¿Cómo alguien tan magnifico como Lord Voldemort, podría siquiera amar a alguien tan estúpida como tú?...no eras su única mujer…una mortifaga era más que una sierva para él-eso último, más la sonrisa de las mujeres, que ilusamente considero amigas, termino por robarle el aliento

 _"_ _-Sanguine tuo negat eorum originem_

 _Ut animam tuam: vincula dissolvat:_

 _Cor vestrum ibitis per viam vestram-"_

Con la punta de sus dedos conjuro la última voluntad para su pequeña niña, aquella princesa que ella deseo con toda el alma…la única, que pudo amarla a ella…a Elizabeth.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió de la tina después de una hora, mientras alrededor de ella, estaban dos elfinas domésticas, esperándola con toallas especiales para secarla, iniciaron por los pies, para después repartirse entre el cuerpo y el cabello, luego, salieron del baño y en su recamara, la vistieron dando fin a su tarea de las mañanas. Se acercó a su tocador y tomo la foto de su madre y beso el cristal… como la extrañaba, en las noches podía sentirla arroparla y abrazarla, le escuchaba la voz y su canción de cuna…ojala no hubiera muerto.

Bajo a la sala de la casa y se encontró con Bellatrix, quien caminaba por toda la sala, solo con la camisa de su marido, un vaso con alcohol y el cigarro en los dedos.

-Estoy lista

-… ¿Por qué no traes sujeto tu cabello? ¡Pareces una enferma mental!

-" _Así luces tú, todos los días querida tía"_ Estoy agotada, no pude dormir bien…en el expreso me lo sujetare

-Debes estar presentable…los Malfoy no te querrán en su familia si no sabes arreglarte…ya deben llegar, tus cosas serán mandadas con un elfo…anda ya, vete y ya sabes que hacer

-No juntarme con otras casas, obedecer a Malfoy…

-Y mantenerte alejada de Potter…recuerda esto hermosa, el estará allí para matarte…no dudo en matar a tus padres…

-Lo sé…gracias tía, voy a extrañarlos mucho-pese a todo, solo ellos son su familia…hasta que tenga que dar el sí a Draco Malfoy.

.

-¿Llevas la ropa? ¿La interior?

-¡Mamá!-sus mejillas se colorearon al notar las miradas ajenas de la gente en la estación-Si llevo todo, no eh olvidado nada…ya me tengo que subir, me están esperando

-Pero Harry…tu kit de mensajería, y tu cartera… ¡No olvides tomarte tu medicina por 10 días mientras…!

-Lily…Harry sabe todo lo que le estas diciendo, ya no es un niño-rodea a su esposa, que empezó a sollozar al ver a su hijo abrazar a su "amiga" Ginny

-Esa niña… ¡James! ¡¿Por qué los has traído?!

-Lily, no empecemos otra vez…tiene a lo mucho, 10 años…solo tiene admiración por…

-¡Sirius! ¡Todo esto es culpa de ese sarnoso...!

-¡Adiós mamá! ¡Te quiero!-Harry le mando dos besos a su mamá…según su padre, si no lo hacía, iría a dormirse a la casita de canuto…

 **.**

 **.**

-Tome asiento _my lady_ , enseguida mando por unos dulces para usted-el prefecto de las serpientes cerró la puerta para una mejor privacidad. Observo como los padres despedían a sus hijos, como entre muchos de ellos se saludaban y abrazaban…

- _"Al menos no estaré sola… mi tía dice que Zar me estará esperando…pero es muy peligroso para él…"_ -sus pensamientos se quebraron al sentir un tirón en su mano, observo a través de la ventana, y vio el cabello azabache más rebelde que hubiera visto. Vio al niño de lentes redondos y sonrisa amable caminar a través de varios compañeros que lo abucheaban…sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió como su cuerpo tembló al ver su mirada cruzarse con la suya

-¿Señorita?-del susto, pego un brinco, grito y cerro las persianas con rapidez

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué le has hechos sucia…?!

-¡Goyle! ¡Cierra el pico y déjame a solas con la señora!-el sujeto de anchos hombros salió en silencio, mientras la mujer se sujetaba el pecho de la impresión

-L-amento eso…y-yo no quería asustarla es…es solo que…

-N-no te preocupes querida, ¿Eres nueva, cierto? Muchos se quedan petrificados por la emoción y los nervios

-Si…bueno, ¿Podría darme grajeas y unas barras de regaliz?

-Claro que si pequeña-intercambiaron el producto por el dinero y la señora se fue muy sonriente…la pequeña niña le dio como obsequio (y disculpa) 20 galeones

 **.**

-Harry… ¿Qué pasa?-se encogió de hombros, creyendo que solo fue parte de su vista defectuosa, el ver unos bonitos ojos ámbar asomarse por esa ventanilla

-Nada Neville…vamos, sube ¡Estoy tan emocionado!-Neville sonrió con un poco de vergüenza y Harry solo se carcajeo, al ver como los gemelos Weasley hacían explotar una bomba fétida sobre su hermano Percy

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Quién es ese hombre tan grande?-Hermione hablo en voz alta, logrando que sus compañeros la voltearan a ver

-Él es Hadrig…cuida los terrenos de la escuela, y un buen amigo del Director-la pequeña dio un saltito de la impresión y volteo a ver a la persona que le hablo

-¡Oh! ¡Eres la niña de la ventanilla!

-Y-yo…soy Hermione

-¡Hola! Soy Harry Potter…oye, ¿Por qué te asustaste en la ventanilla?

-N-no por nada… ¿Potter?... ¿El hijo de James Potter?-vio como fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Tu madre no es admiradora de mi papá cierto?

-N-no…yo, me tengo que ir…nos vemos luego señor Potter

-¡Espera!-sujeto su muñeca con la palma de su mano, mientras entre ambas manos se enlazaban finos hilos de rojo, sin ser notados por los pequeños

-No te hare daño… solo era una broma, muchas niñas se me acercan por lo mismo… ¿Estas bien? Estas muy pálida

-Si yo…lo siento es solo qué…bueno, en mi familia…-Hermione miro a los ojos del niño, y se quedó prendada de ellos; Harry solo podía observar como de los ojos de la castaña, se reflejaba el cielo y estrellas

-¡Harry!-sintió un jalón en su brazos y como lo arrastraban lejos de la bella castaña

-¿My lady, está bien? ¿La han molestado?-Hermione solo pudo agitar su mano, a pesar de que Harry no pudo responderle

-Si Pansy…vamos, tomemos un bote

 **.**

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede con ustedes?! ¡Casi me arrancan el brazo!-Harry refunfuñaba en el bote al lado de Ron y Neville

-Lo sentimos Harry…pero esa niña…no debes acercarte a ella

-¿Por qué? Es muy bonita

-…es una mortifaga-todos en el bote se callaron y voltearon a ver a Ron

-¿Qué dices?... ¡Tiene nuestra edad! ¡No puede ser una mortifaga!

-Pues lo es…su Nombre es Hermione R. Cooper…sus padres eran de los mejores…incluso más que la loca prima de tu padrino y su marido-Harry sintió un escalofrió al recordar a esa mujer desquiciada

-Pero ella…

-No Harry…recuerda lo que te dijo tío James…aléjate de las serpientes-Neville sonrió con algo de pena la ver como Harry se entristecía.

 **.**

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, tanto Harry como Hermione pudieron notar como una fuerza los empezaba a retener en un solo lugar

-¿Señorita Granger, todo bien?

-S-si…es solo que me eh mareado un poco…vamos-los alumnos fueron pasando cada uno, después de cantar el himno. Cada uno fue puesto en la casa de su elección, hasta llegar a Hermione

-¡Hermione Riddle!-al segundo, los gritos se escucharon y la castaña vio como todos se alejaban un paso de ella

- _"No pudo ser más discreta"_ -se colocó en el banquillo y el sombrero se posiciono en su cabeza, sin detenerse mucho tiempo, grito Slytherin

-¡Harry Potter!-cuando Hermione bajo, Harry subió, rozando ambas manos

-¡Gryffindor !-Harry bajo corriendo a su mesa, y aún así, sintió como algo le faltaba, volteo hacia atrás y vio a la castaña sonriéndole, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

-Debe ser espantoso tener esa herencia…pobre niña, fea, y marginada-Harry se enojó al escuchar los comentarios tan groseros de sus compañeros

-¿Sabes Ron? Cuando se dicen cosas de alguien, se hacen frente a frente-Harry se apartó un poco de Ron, justo cuando unas niñas pasaban detrás de ellos. Hermione estaba atrás de Harry, en cuestión de segundo, unas niñas se colocaron detrás de Hermione y, con un movimiento de varita, dejaron caer sobre ella, agua y tierra. El grito de la castaña, fue acaparado por las risas de todos. Hermione abrazo sus libros y paso empujando a Harry y compañía

-¡Que patosa se ve!-Harry no pudo detenerla…la vio irse con su cabello sucio.

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione lloraba sobre sus rodillas, sentada en las escaleras de la lechuzeria. Su cabello estaba hecho como piedra, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos un poco azules por el frío de la lluvia. Se sentía tan triste, no le agradaba la forma en la que la trataban… ¡Ella no era la asesina! ¡Los Potter iniciaron todo! ¡Ellos mataron a su madre, a sus hermanos…obligaron a su padre a volverse un asesino…

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-Hermione tomo una piedra y la lanzo, Harry se hizo un lado evitando la piedra

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Vienes a burlarte o qué?!

-…quería ayudarte, las gemelas se han pasado…vamos, te escoltare al baño para que puedas limpiarte

-…gracias-Harry le extendió su mano, la castaña se apoyó en ella para levantarse, y en todo el trayecto, no se soltaron…solo entrelazaron con fuerza sus dedos

 **.**

 **.**

-Te ataco un Troll, luego en tu primer partido tu escoba se volvió loca y te tragaste la Snitch…-Lily se vio interrumpida por su marido

-Ganando el partido-Sirius y Remus se rieron al escuchar a James

-Descubriste un perro de tres cabezas, escuchaste de la piedra, fuiste por ella y te ataco un profesor con problemas de identidad, que resulto ser Voldemor

-Valla año te aventaste hijo…y en todo estuvo esa niña, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Harry se sonrojo al recordar a su amiga

-Hermione…es de Slytherin-el té que bebían James y Sirius acabo en el rostro de Remus

-¡Santo Merlín! ¡Es una broma!...Lily ¡Todo es culpa de Severus! ¡No debiste dejar que le regala ese tonto peluche de…!-James empezó a pasearse por toda la sala mientras Sirius no dejaba de murmurar sobre maldiciones y un mal de ojo

-No le veo nada de malo-Lily sonrió al ver como James y Sirius empezaron a echarle bronca al pobre Remus por su comentario

-Ella me agrada…es muy inteligente, sabe muchas cosas y es muy divertida-Lily sonrió y aplaudió a su hijo.

-Tu primer amor… ¡James, deja de pelear! ¡Tu hijo está enamorado!-Harry se sonrojo y subió a su cuarto…quería empezar las clases.

 **.**

 **.**

Durante su segundo año, las cosas fueron relativamente tranquilas, obviando el hecho que un basilisco persiguió por toda la escuela a Hermione, petrificando a unos estudiantes. Descubrieron que Harry hablaba parsel, como la castaña. Solo cuando Harry y Hermione cayeron a la Cámara de los Secretos, y el reptil volvió a su encierro, fue como pudieron descansar.

Durante el su tercer año…bueno las cosas se fueron complicando cada vez más para ambos, por una u otra razón, su amistad empezó a atravesar dificultades, Harry, por su lado, tenía dificultades en su casa, su padre seguía sin aceptar a la pequeña castaña y Lily se sentía incomoda al escuchar quien era su madre. Hermione, por otra parte, era castigada por esa amistad, sus tíos eran más exigentes con ella, en especial, desde que en su brazo derecho empezaba a grabarse la marca tenebrosa.

Sin embargo, lo difícil apenas empezaba: el Torneo…

-¡NI CREAS QUE VAS A COMPETIR EN ESA ESTUPIDEZ!-James estaba en la sala de trofeos, junto a sus amigos y su esposa, quien solo podía abrazarse a su hijo llorando a todo lo que podía; además de ellos, los demás campeones y los directores de las escuelas, junto a unos profesores estaban en la sala

-Señor Potter, le pido que…

-¡Usted cállese viejo inútil! ¡¿Ni un simple hechizo pudo realizar bien?!... ¡Metan a la mocosa esa! ¡A la hija del bastardo de Riddle! ¡CUANDO MUERA NOS LIBRAREMOS DE MUCHA PORQUERIA Y ACABAREMOS CON TODA ESA FAMILIA!

-Señor Potter contrólese por favor…no podemos hacer ese tipo de acciones…todos concordamos con que la presencia de la…niña, incomoda a muchas familias…pero las reglas son claras, el señor Potter es otro elegido más-Lily siguió llorando, mientras James y Sirius alegaba con Barty

-…mamá, mamá ya no llores, estaré bien…no estaré solo en esto, tú y mi papá estarán para apoyarnos, mi padrino, el tío Remus, mis amigos, mis maestros

-Incluso yo ayudare al torpe de tu hijo Lily…no te alteres-Severus le dio una copa de filtro de paz

-… ¿Por qué te pasa esto?... ¡Todo es culpa tuya Albus!-Lily estuvo a punto de golpear a Albus, si no fuera por James y Severus que la detuvieron a tiempo-Llévatela Potter, está muy alterada, no está pensando con…

-¿¡Harry!? ¡¿Estás loco o qué demonios te pasa?!-Hermione entro azotando las puertas, seguidas de una pequeña serpiente que rápidamente se enrollo en los tobillos de Harry

-E-es una equivocación, yo no…-Harry retrocedió mientras Hermione se acercaba a él

-¿¡Piensas que este estúpido y vil torneo es un juego!?... ¡EL TORNEO FUE PROHIBIDO EN HOGWARTS POR SER UNA CARNICERIA! ¡Aquí no te enseñan a ser un luchador! ¡Ni ser un mago de artimañas!...-Hermione empezó a caminar alrededor del salón mientras farfullaba en parsel

-H-Hermione

-Se suponía que este año sería normal… ¡Ahora tengo que volver a mi casa a investigar cómo salvar tu trasero! ¡Eres un dolor de muela Potter!-Hermione tomo una trofeos y fue lanzándolos

-Señorita Riddle

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me va a correr?! ¡Vallase al diablo Sr. Crounch!... usted que va a saber lo que estoy sintiendo-para la sorpresa, y consternación de todos, empezó a llorar como niña chiquita, tirándose al sofá

-Eres un egoísta Potter…nunca piensas en mí y lo que me vas a provocar, no te importa montar esas bestias, o jugar con ese estúpido basilisco como si nada, vuelas a las horas que quieres, vas por todo el bosque como si fuera tan sencillo…-los directores se quedaron mudos ante el repentino cambio de la conversación, mientras Severus y Barty solo podían retroceder del miedo que le provocaba esa niña

-¡Pues has todo tu solo! ¡No me importa!-con toda la dignidad que pudo mantener, Hermione se fue del lugar

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Sirius, junto a sus amigos, estaban escondidos detrás de Lily, quien a su vez, estaba resguardada con su hijo

-Debe ser esa semana

-¿De qué hablas Potter? ¿Qué cosa ha mordido a la señorita Riddle?

-No fue un animal ni nada…es que es _la semana_ -Harry se revolvió el cabello y miro a su madre-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No soy mujer

-No te entiendo hijo

-Es la semana roja…-todos se quedaron mudos, hasta que Fleur entendió lo que quería decir el muchacho

-Que vergonzoso el que conozcas esas cosas niño-Fleur se dio la vuelta muy indignada, seguida de su directora

-Hijo…

-¿La semana roja? ¿Nadie la conoce? …la visita de _Andrés_ y su novia _Dolores_ –las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rosas y miro a su hijo con vergüenza y reproche-¡Harry! ¿¡Cómo es que tu…!?

-Desde el año pasado está ocurriendo, su primera vez fue cuando íbamos a las Tres Escobas…tuve que llevarla a la enfermería… ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando vi toda esa sangre!...solo que no sabía que esos humores serian…

-Severus, por favor, haz la poción de la _regla_

-¿De qué diablos hablan ustedes? ¿De qué maldita regla…?-Severus se quedó mudo y luego, sin importar la presencia de los padres, se colocó frente a Harry y le propino un fuerte coscorrón

-¡Severus!

-¡Mocoso irrespetuoso!...hijo de tu padre tenías que ser -Severus se fue ondeando su capa, mientras Lily se rio al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Lo mejor será ir a descansar -Albus se despidió de todos, mientras Minerva no dejaba de analizar toda la situación…no dejaba de ser muy extraña la situación, ni la manera de Moody por hacer "valer las reglas" junto con Albus.

 **.**

 **.**

En la mansión Potter, Lily y James preparaban todo para la cena de Navidad, la cual tuvieron que adelantar para que su hijo pudiera asistir al baile del torneo…para desgracia de Lily, Harry iría acompañado de Hermione…no es que le cayera _mal_ pero…habiendo tantas niñas, ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Subió al cuarto de su hijo para avisarle que bajara, pero pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación que mantenían la niña y su hijo

 _-No estés triste…sabes que tu tía está loca y que…_

 _-Lo sé…deberías irte, tus papas deben estarte esperando_

 _-Mione…ya no llores-_ escucho un hipido y como la pequeña empezaba a lloriquear

 _-Es que…extraño mucho a mamá…es decir, no sé ni cómo era, no tengo ningún recuerdo suyo, es estúpido que la extrañe, o al bastardo de Riddle…esta todo tan jodido…_

 _-¡Mione! ¡Te has vuelto toda una vaga diciendo maldiciones!-_ Lily suponía que su hijo trataba de alegrarla, cosa que no paso

 _-¡Vete al demonio Potter!... ¡Tus padres mataron a mi madre! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar hablándote! ¡Ni hoy ni nunca!...debería ser tu enemiga y odiarte, no ser tu amiga y mucho menos amarte… ¡Olvídate del maldito baile! ¡Llévate a esa pelirroja hueca!-_ escucho las llamas hacer una pequeña explosión y luego como su hijo bufaba

-Harry…baja hijo, es hora de cenar-Lily solo pudo ver a su hijo bajar más enojado que nunca…las cosas no podían mejorar…

 **.**

 **.**

Harry estaba sumamente nervioso, su túnica parecía querer revelarse contra él, su cabello estaba más revuelto y para colmo, varias de sus compañeras de casa, parecían prestar más atención a él, que a sus respectivas parejas, ocasionando que estos, lo maldijeran con la mirada

- _"Demonios…Hermione, no me hagas esto"_ -con un poco de ayuda de su madre, logro escribir una carta decente y entendible, para que Hermione lo perdonara. Aparentemente, los planes iniciales seguían en pie…pero ella no bajaba, ya casi iniciaba el baile y la profesora...

-Harry-giro donde lo llamaban, y la vio bajar con un poco de temor, su cabello castaño perfectamente recorrido, su rostro con muy poco maquillaje, su cuerpo cubierto por un hermosos vestido…

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, tuve un problema con los zapatos y…

-Estas hermosa-Hermione se sonrojo muy levemente, y tomándolo de la mano, se formaron para entrar al gran comedor e iniciar el baile

 **.**

 **.**

Con mucha dificultad, Harry logro terminar el cuarto año sin perder alguna extremidad. Sin embargo, durante la última prueba, los 4 participantes fueron trasportados al cementerio, donde Harry vio renacer a Lord Voldemort frente a sus ojos, y a pesar de conocer la profecía que lo involucraba, Voldemort solo se encargó de asesinar a los campeones del torneo frente a sus ojos. Y en sus pechos, marcar a fuego, la marca tenebrosa.

Cuando los mortifagos junto a su Señor desaparecieron, Harry fue liberado de su prisión hecha de huesos y convocando la copa, tomo los 3 cadáveres y se apareció en el laberinto.

Durante ese verano, se intentó abrir algún juicio hacia todo hijo de mortifago que asistiera a Hogwarts…sin embargo, el día del juicio, el padre de Cedric, junto a 3 aurores, amanecieron destazados frente al Caldero Chorreante, y el tema del juicio se olvidó.

Continuara...

Espero leer sus comentarios y poner el numero 9

saludos

atte la Admin de retos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

Two-Shot participa en el _Reto Harmony + Videos = amor_ del Grupo _HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE)_ en Facebook… Basado en el siguiente video _Harry/Hermione - Let It All Burn_... creado por _alli6_ _NA:_ la canción es de 30STM (Thirty Seconds To Mars) "Hurricane"... amo a esta banda y esa es mi canción favorita _Link: www . youtube watch ?v= W28X A8MuL7A_

CAPITULO 2

El siguiente año, todo fue tranquilo. A pesar de los temores de Hermione, Harry la recibió con un abrazo y un beso (cerca de sus labios) para iniciar el curso. La presencia de Remus Lupin y de Sirius Black como profesores de DCAO y Encantamientos respectivamente, solo pudo incrementar los nervios en Hermione…los padres de su mejor amigo, no la querían cerca de él…mucho menos, a solas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con forme pasaba el año, una idea surgió para ir preparando a todos los futuros magos en la inevitable guerra: abrir un curso de duelo. Con un poco de persuasión al director, Sirius y Remus lograron juntar a unos alumnos avanzados, incluida Hermione (para disgusto de los Potter), y con ellos, fueron armando un pequeño "campamento de batalla".

Con la tranquilidad de la pascua, Hermione se vio enfrentada ante lo que más odiaba…Se recostó en el sofá, y cayendo en un sueño, bajo sus defensas, dejando que penetraran en su mente…no sintió cuando le colocaron una manta encima, y por la misma, se desaparecía en otro lugar…

 _-"Despierta"-Hermione se vio inmersa en un estanque…el mismo estanque de su mascota, en la cama de Salazar. Trato de nadar a la superficie, pero algo la mantenía quieta-"No podrás moverte…necesito fuerzas…destruiste mi último cuerpo fuerte mocosa bastarda"-Hermione tenía miedo…podía sentir su presencia cerca de ella, sentía su voz suspirar en su nuca, como unas huesudas manos recorrían sus piernas y brazos_

 _-"Aléjate de mí, engendro…no debiste volver…eres débil…no puedes hacer nada sin tus siervos"_

 _-"…y por eso te necesito…necesito de ti…necesito tu fuerza…eres quien me devolverá la vida"_

 _-"-Yo no hare nada…"_

 _-"¿Hermione?"-la castaña sintió un golpe en su estómago…las aguas se ondularon y una luz empezó a penetrar en las profundidades del estanque-"Hermione…mi niña, mi nena…"_

 _-"¿M-mamá?"-Hermione la vio…por primera vez la vio: su cara, su nariz, sus ojos, sus pestañas, su cabello corto y su cuello delgado, alto como el de un cisne-"Tienes que venir…aquí…conmigo…tu lugar es conmigo"-Hermione se vio arropada en sus brazos…el agua se volvió cálida, ya no sentía el frío, ni la oscuridad…solo sentía a su madre abrazarle y cantar en su oído_

Para Harry, las cosas eran distintas, esa tarde, después de dejar a Hermione en las mazmorras, camino rumbo al estadio…le apetecía volar un poco con su escoba. Se encontró a los gemelos Weasley, y empezó una plática con ellos…

-¿Harry, te encuentras bien? Te ves muy…-Harry cayó al suelo, con las manos en su cabeza…veía a su padrino, a sus padres, a Remus…a Hermione…estaban a los pies de Voldemort, encadenados al suelo por las maldiciones en su cuerpo…su madre, la primer mujer que en verdad amo…siendo profanada por Malfoy padre…su padre, muerto, Remus torturado por Bellatrix…Sirius y Hermione…

Con el corazón a mil, corrió al castillo, se encamino a las mazmorras y el solo hecho de ver la cara de Snape se lo confirmo: ese malnacido de Voldemort…

-¡Potter! ¡Potter regresa aquí!-Snape trato de seguirlo, pero al chocar con Minerva lo hizo perderlo entre la multitud de gente atraída ante el rumor de la desaparición de la castaña

-Nadie la ha visto…la última persona que hablo con ella fue Potter-Severus tenía un mal presentimiento…eso era lo que le salva el culo muchas veces

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry con un patronus, reunió a todo su grupo de amigos, brevemente les explico lo que sucedía, y con la coordinación de Luna, se fueron directo al Ministerio volando…el corazón de Harry no dejaba de latir, detenerse, sacudirse…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Sácame de aquí maldita rata asquerosa!-Lily Potter arremetía contra la jaula que la mantenía encerrada en aquella estúpida sala…tenía miedo, eso era obvio, pero el enfado y la confusión la mantenían clavada al suelo…el pequeño Peter… ¿un mortifago?-¡Peter con un carajo! ¡Soy tu amiga! ¡Mi marido es tu mejor amigo! ¿¡Qué demonios paso contigo!?-pero Peter no la escuchaba, estaba más atento a cuidar de la _princesita_ …se veía muy bien en ese uniforme…poco a poco, acerco la mano a su ropa, y con un pequeño movimiento, rozo la falda y la levanto, imitando el soplo del aire; la visión de su cuerpo cubierto solo por unas bragas y las medias lo dejo asombrado

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Aléjate de ella enfermo!-Lily volvió a gritar al ver como las manos de Colagusano se iban acercando más a la piel-¡Suéltala enfermo!-Peter estaba más atento a ver la piel de la castaña y tocarse asimismo, que no noto a Bellatrix detrás de él

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima!-con una serpiente invocada, lo sujeto del cuello y lo jalo, con un simple movimiento de varita, el cuello de Peter trono

-Listo mi Señor-Voldemort se acercó a la prisión de Hermione, y con un enervarte, la despertó-Valla que has crecido mocosa…tu nivel de magia está en su punto máximo…vamos Bellatrix…el pequeño Potter ya viene en camino

-¡No!... ¡Aléjate de mi hijo!-Lily empezó a golpear las barras

-¡Cállate asquerosa sangre sucia!

-¡Cierra el pico desquiciada!... ¡Veneras a un mestizo! ¡Hijo de una muggle!-Bellatrix chillo horrorizada y saco su varita-¡Te matare por tu insolencia! ¡Te hare suplicar la muerte!

-¡Detente!... ¡Para de una vez!-Hermione expulso una gran onda de magia que aturdió a ambas mujeres y Voldemort solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada

-Todo está listo…ya falta poco…me es increíble lo que has crecido…cada vez más te pareces a tu asquerosa y puta ma…-las manos de Hermione lanzaron un fuerte rayo rojo, que dio directo en el rostro de Voldemort, logrando que varios hilos de sangre escurrieran

-Te voy a matar…me voy a deshacer de ti como debió haberlo hecho mi madre… ¡Bórrate todo rastro de existencia! ¡NADIE RECORDARA A ALGUIEN TAN PATETICO COMO TU! ¡NI TU NOMBRE NI TUS ESTUPIDAS CREENCIAS DE MIERDA!-Lily retrocedió asustada, la energía mágica de la castaña estaba incrementando

-Bien mocosa…reúne toda esa energía, acumúlala en tu cuerpo…la voy a necesitar para derrotar a Potter-se dio la vuelta, ignorando los gritos y maldiciones de esas dos mujeres

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llego acompañado de Luna y de Neville, se encontró con su profecía, y luego de un duelo llego a la sala del velo, donde Lord Voldemort lo esperaba con su madre y con Hermione sujetadas entre ellas por una enorme serpiente, que mientras más se enrollaba y estrujaba, ellas sollozaban con más fuerza

-¡Déjalas ir!

-Potter…. ¿De qué te sirve lo que te di si no lo aprovechas? ¿De qué sirve si solo te dedicas a meterte mano con mi hija en los baños de la escuela?-el grito ahogado de Lily y Hermione oculto el gruñido de Harry-Debería matarte por deshonrar a mi hija de esa…

-¡Ella no es tu hija!... Si la reconoces como tal ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE EL MISMO MESTIZO TOM RIDDLE!-las maldiciones entre ellos iniciaron, mientras Neville y Luna, trataban de defender los puntos ciegos de ambos

 **.**

 **.**

-¿No te da vergüenza que incluso un ser como Voldemort sepa tus…?

-Señora, en estos momentos no me interesa que se sepa mis "vergüenzas"…necesito concentrarme-cerro los ojos y visualizo la cámara, las ofrendas que Harry y ella dejaban a cada serpiente de piedra, visualizo los túneles de las alcantarillas: limpias, húmedas e iluminadas con los focos que fueron colocando, focalizo la entrada al aposento de su mascota, y hablo en parsel, la llamo, le rogo que apareciera y fuera por ella…

 **.**

 **.**

-Niña…la serpiente…-Hermione regreso a su realidad, y noto como Nagini se iba alejando de ellas-¿Tiene su varita?

-Nunca me separo de ella-Lily la saco de entre sus cabellos, y Hermione solo la jalo de su calcetín. Ambas retrocedieron, pero cuando Bellatrix llego frente a ellas junto con Narcissa, Lily empezó a atacarlas sin reparos

-Evans, sigues igual con tu cara de sangre sucia

-Black, tus arrugas te destacan en esta asquerosa cueva-Lily la vio crisparse y se giró a Hermione-¿Demostramos cómo se hace un verdadero duelo?

-Claro…Bellatrix no es la mejor familia-con una coordinación muy poco vista, ambas empezaron a lanzar conjuros y hechizos de defensa y ataque, nunca las maldiciones.

Bellatrix trato de mandar un cruciatus a Harry cuando lo vi en su vista periférica, pero con un jalon provocado por una cuerda invocada, cayo de rodilla y vio a Lily frente a ella-Esto es por meterte en la cama de mi marido hace año-con una gran fuerza, pateo su rostro, dejándola desmayada

-¡Mocosa baja la varita! ¡Soy tu futura madre y te ordeno que…!-con un petrificus, Hermione la dejo caer pesadamente y se rio

-Vamos niñas…esos chicos se ven en proble…-un rayo negro impacto cerca de ellas, siendo salvadas solo por una piedra que sobresalía

-Ven acá mocosa-Rodolphus estaba frente a ellas, acompañado de otro mortifago-no te llevaras a esta niña…por si no lo han notado, ella ya es de la familia-Lily empezó a defenderse y Hermione lanzaba uno que otro hechizo aturdidor, sin embargo, cada vez eran más apartadas de Harry y los demás

-¿Por qué nos alejan?...me necesitan viva y no pienso dejarla sola…

-Buscan desorientar a Harry, tratan de debilitarlo obligándolo a pensar que nos han...

-Si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de mis chicas-con un fuerte puñetazo, Sirius alejo a su _primo_ y Remus aprovecho para apartarlas a otro lugar; era la primera vez que Hermione veía un conflicto tan aterrador como maravillosos, las sombras blancas y negras, junto a los rayos y gritos, creaban una sinfonía, que a su manera, era conocida para ella…un recuerdo muy escondido

 **.**

 **.**

-Aléjate de mi hijo-James estaba frente a Harry, tapándolo con su cuerpo-Deberías estar muerto… ¡¿Cómo sobrevivieron Potter?!

-Eso te incumbe tanto como a mí que no tengas nariz maldito bastardo-Voldemort lanzo una maldición, que James supo esquivar además de contraatacar con buena coordinación, lanzo varios hechizos con la finalidad de utilizar los escombros como escudo, y al mismo tiempo, para escapar

-Vete con tu madre Harry…

-¡No! ¡Esta es mi pelea! ¡Ese es mi enemigo!

-¡Haz caso! ¡Esto es más fuerte que tú!

-¡Secuestro a mi madre y a mi novia!

Cuando James trato de volver a defenderse, un gran impacto en el suelo distrajo a todos, salvo a tres personas que conocían los sonidos

-¡Corre!...¡Vete!-Harry logro tomar a su padre al tiempo que un gran hoyo en el suelo se iba abriendo

-¡Vamos!... ¡Aléjense del hoyo!-Hermione sujeto a Remus y lo llevo hasta la orilla-Lily… ¡Lily!-Remus trato de ir, pero Hermione conjuro una barrera de espejos logrando atrapar a los aurores detrás de ella, igual que a sus compañeros y sacando a todo aquel con la marca tenebrosa-Lily… ¡Lily!

-¡Mamá!-Harry lo vio todo con mucha lentitud, o tal vez fue tan rápido que su retina lo guardo a fuego…

Lily dio un giro, quedando frente a Narcissa Malfoy, quien solo rio con maldad, dejo ver una cuchilla y enterrándola en su pecho, la saco y la volvió a clavar en su vientre, la retiro y con un solo movimiento, corto el cuello, salpicándolas a ambas…

James, Sirius, Remus se quedaron en seco…no vieron nada más allá que el cuerpo caer lentamente, como Narcissa desaparecía dejando la cuchilla ensangrentada…

-No…no, Merlín… ¡No!-unos brazos sujetaron a James, Harry cayo con lágrimas por todo su rostro al mismo tiempo que un fuerte grito acaparaba todo el lugar

Hermione lanzo un fuerte cruciatus a Voldemort, que al estar envuelto en piedra no pudo esquivarlo- _"Algo le ha debilitado…algo aquí lo ha dejado sin fuerzas…debemos aprovechar la oportunidad"_ –Hermione llego junto a Lily, quien, inútilmente, trataba de no sollozar con fuerza…el dolor, ni siquiera esa perra pudo ser piadosa…sentía el ardor, el frío y miedo de la muerte inminente…el no poder despedirse de sus amigos, de su marido…de su bebé, de su pequeño…de su hijo

-Resiste…falta poco, solo necesito que…

-Horrocrux…7…L,A,C,D,S,G...lo siento-Hermione trataba de cerrar la cortada en la garganta, y al mismo tiempo, controlaba al basilisco debajo de ellos, aturdido por el olor de la sangre-Resiste…te lo pido…no lo dejes, no puedo con esto…no sé qué hacer…Lily…no te vayas…-Hermione se desesperó al verla gritar con más fuerza; las heridas estaban tornándose negras, estaban envenenadas-Dios…tenemos que sacar el veneno…tenemos que…

-Acaba esto…dios es tan doloroso…solo hazlo…por favor…ya no lo soporto-Hermione sabía que tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía…pero ella…ella no podía, no debía hacerlo…si lo hacía…

 _"-Sanguine tuo negat eorum originem_

 _Ut animam tuam: vincula dissolvat:_

 _Cor vestrum ibitis per viam vestram-"_

- _Avada Kedavra_ -los ojos de Lily solo se cerraron, sus rasgos estaban más que entumidos con el dolor…pero al menos, ya no había dolor…

-¡No!-una presencia detrás de ella, la sujeto del pelo, y le arrebato la varita…Voldemort estaba frente a ella con la piel rasgada y a carne viva, deformado y con los ojos casi fuera de su cuenca…un brazo estaba colgado de su hombro, unido solo por la piel o incluso uno que otro tendón o musculo, el hueso sobresalía de entre la ropa

-Tu brazo

-¡Púdrete!-con una patada lo alejo unos centímetros, pero Voldemort, con un tirón, le zafó el brazo y lo jalo con mayor fuerza, coloco su varita en la marca y con unos cantos rumanos, fue alimentándose de la magia de la castaña, sintiendo las heridas de su cuerpo sanándose

-¡Mi señor, el animal está…!-algunos mortifagos estaban petrificados, la ver los ojos amarillos a través del espejo, muchos salieron huyendo, otros, como Bellatrix, es colocaron detrás de su señor, "protegiéndolo"-Esta hecho…cuídate las espaldas ahora que ya no me sirves para nada, mis mortifagos no dudaran en matarte…o quedarse contigo; muchos de ellos se quedaron con las ganas de revolcarse con tu madre-Hermione estaba muy débil, incluso el respirar, era una labor muy pesada, y difícil

-¡Hermione!-Sirius, aún con el shock en sus ojos, se acercó corriendo a ella, sin embargo, Bellatrix no lo dejo acercarse mucho, con la varita en mano pronuncio el _Avada_ Kedavra, para desaparecer al momento. Hermione intento correr, ocultaba el dolor y obligaba a sus piernas a correr, trataba de sujetar a Sirius, pero solo pudo rozarlo una última vez, antes de verlo ser absorbido por el velo

-¡SIRIUS!-James grito junto a Harry, Remus cayó al suelo sollozando…Hermione se levantó y desapareció los espejos; camino hacia Tonks que era la más cercana-E-el basilisco…no les hará daño…tienen que irse…váyanse… ¡Ahora!-con un movimiento por parte de su mano izquierda, el basilisco se enrollo en un bola, dejando solo un pequeño agujero-Entren y esperen…no se los va a comer…no le agradan los Black-con una indicación de Sirius, todos entraron en esa enorme bola de piel escamosa

-Debes sacar el cuerpo de Lily…debes alejar a Harry y a James, si los encuentran aquí…

-Pero…te van a culpar de todo esto…esta la sangre de Lily, te culparan de su muerte y la de mi tío…

-Aléjalos de aquí…Harry debe llorar tranquilamente a su madre y a su padrino-Hermione la empujo dentro del montículo de piel, vio al basilisco esperándola a ella-Hoy no guapo…iras con ellos, ¿Recuerdas a Harry?, debes protegerlo…tal vez yo tarde mucho en regresar…no salgas…ahora debes obedecer a Harry, pero nunca dejes de ser quien eres guapo…solo no mates humanos…te hacen engordar mucho-con sus dientes, mordió con fuerza sus labios, cuando sintió la sangre, con sus dedos humedeció dos dedos y los coloco en cada ojos amarillo del enorme animal-No hagas daño…esta será tu cruz a cargar…lo siento, pero tenemos pecados que pagar… ¡Vete!-el basilisco cerro todo agujero entre el choque de su piel, y se mordió la cola, petrificándose a sí mismo y rodeándose de una capa de metal, de plata más específicamente, y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció, junto con el gran agujero en medio de la sala.

Los vio, sintió a los aurores moverse como si ella no notara nada…los vio alzar sus varitas, pero con un hechizo no verbal, los aturdió y desapareció…ya no podía volver, ya todo estaba, como diría su tío, _realmente jodido_.

 **.**

 **.**

El último día del año escolar, Harry estaba en la sala común, rodeado de todos sus compañeros; unos traían una rosa, junto a su uniforme completamente negro. Junto a él, estaban Neville, Ron y Ginny

-Harry, tu padre está afuera- se levantó, solo con la forma más básica de moverse…camino y salió de la sala común, hasta encontrarse a su padre, más descuidado que nunca: su barba sin afeitar, sus ropas arrugadas, su pelo y rostro engrasado…Remus parecía haber batallado solo para ponerle un simple zapato

-Harry…hijo…mi niño-James lo abrazo con fuerza…sentía que todo estaba perdido, solo quería tomar a su hijo, ocultarse de todo y vivir lo que le restaba de vida con su hijo, con su amigo, el único vivo y renegar de toda esta mierda…llevarse el recuerdo de su esposa y Sirius, quizás, pedir a Severus que los acompañara…después de todo, la única familia que tenía era Lily.

 **.**

En el cementerio del Valle de Godric, mucha gente estaba amontonada, todos tratando de acercarse a chismear sobre la tragedia de los Potter, para Harry todo era un martirio, ver esa gente desconocida, solo presente para verlos, o figurar en los diarios…ni en su funeral su madre puede tener paz

-Remus, saca a toda esta gente de aquí, si no quieres que lo haga yo…esto es familiar, ¿Quién carajos abrió la bocota?-Lily y Sirius se encontraban sepultados, con varias rosas rojas y blancas sobre la tierra, con arreglos y coronas a su alrededor

-Tonks se está encargando…James, solo tranquilízate, ya tenemos suficiente con el clima-Harry se separó de ellos y empezó a caminar

-Harry…hijo…-James quiso ir tras él, pero Remus solo lo mantuvo en su lugar…Harry merecía unos momentos a solas

 **.**

 **.**

Detrás de un mausoleo, Harry estaba hincado, en posición fetal llorando a lágrima viva…su mente estaba en el encuentro que tuvo con Hermione en la mañana, ese mismo día

 _Hermione esquivo a todos, acompañada de Dobby logro entrar a la sala común y llego al dormitorio de varones, y entro al de Harry. Lo encontró sentado, mirando la pared y con la ropa a medio poner, la almohada y con los doseles algo rotos. Se acercó con lentitud a él y, temiendo su reacción, se enfrentó a él cara a cara, esperando los reclamos, los gritos, e incluso, alguna maldición_

 _-Harry…Harry, lo…-Harry enfoco su vista en ella y, al reconocerla, se levantó de golpe y la abrazo con fuerza-Dios…estas aquí, estas viva…creí que te habrían llevado a Azkaban, Tonks no nos dijo nada sobre tu paradero, y esa bola de escamas no quería dejarme solo…le ordene que fuera a buscarte y…_

 _-Harry…Harry perdóname-Hermione empezó a sollozar, intento retener el sonido con sus manos-Todo fue mi culpa…debí ser más cuidadosa, debí…_

 _-Yo no debí correr a lo idiota, debí reunir gente, a los aurores… ¿Estas bien? ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo?...no recuerdo nada después de ver a mi madre…_

 _-No te preocupes…perdí casi un 60% de mi magia…toda la ha absorbido…estoy casi vacía…su poder ha incrementado considerablemente_

 _-Demonios…por eso me cediste al basilisco, para que Voldemort no lo controlara_

 _-Y lo cegué con mi sangre…debemos ser más cuidadosos, está débil…su ojos son su centro de vida…debemos cuidarlo como si fuera un recién nacido… ¿Lo has ido a ver? ¿Lo has alimentado? ¿Has destapado las cañerías? ¿Bajaste…?_

 _-Cuando dije que quería un hijo, no me refería una serpiente de casi 10 metros-ambos sonrieron sonrojados-Si, ya lo hice…fue una buena distracción…algo me dice que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo_

 _-Es lo mejor…todo es una locura…-Harry la abrazo a él, la sujeto con fuerza mientras ambos caían a la cama, simplemente abrazándose_

 **.**

 **.**

Harry estaba en su cuarto, con todo su baúl a medio ordenar y con Hedwig revoloteando en el balcón. Vi la pared frente a su cama, repasando los encabezados de los periódicos mágicos, y uno que otro muggle…sus padres, tenían una importante posición socio-política, fuera del mundo mágico. Tomo unos calcetines de su cajón y los lanzo al baúl, se dio la vuelta y vio, a un lado de la cabecera, la foto que Collin logro sacarles juntos, en un día nevado, donde ambos pasaron su "primera cita". La tomo entre sus manos y repaso cada gesto de ella: su sonrisa, su mirada, su cabello cubierto por un gorrito…

-Al menos, tu no debes preocuparte por cosas tan mundanas como yo-se acercó a su fiel amiga, quien reposaba fuera del cuarto, en su casa de madera (diseñada por su madre) empollando 4 huevos-Algo bueno va a salir de toda esta mierda-le acaricio su cabeza, y con la foto en mano, entro, apago las luces y que quedo sentado, contemplando y recordando…

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la mitad del año, Harry trataba de encontrarse con Hermione, pero en cada ocasión, ella no evitaba, o se perdía entre el mar de gente… era obvio que en la escuela nadie la quería cerca, ni siquiera los de su propia casa, por eso quería hablarle, preguntarle que paso, saber si tenía algún problema con el ministerio, pero ella lo alejaba.

En cambio, junto al director Dumbledore, logro descifrar las últimas palabras de su madre: la existencia de 7 horrocrux creados por Voldemort.

Antes de las vacaciones navideñas, Harry salió junto a algunos amigos suyos, a las Tres Escobas. No mentiría diciendo que fue un mal rato; disfruto, rio y bromeo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía…sin embargo, en el momento que vio a Draco Malfoy acompañar a Hermione a los baños, supo que la tarde estaba arruinada para él…trato de distraerse con la plática que Ginny le hacía, pero la imagen ya había sembrado dudas en él, y evitándoles el posible espectáculo a todos los comensales, se retiró acompañado de Nevielle, quien trataba de entretenerlo con una "fascinante" platica sobre plantas carnívoras curativas…

-¿Sabes Harry?, siempre me he considerado alguien con poca importancia, en el sentido de no ser relevante en una sociedad grande, y lo agradezco, porque así puedo explotar y no ser la comidilla de todos…no es propio de alguien que rebosaba de alegría cada 3 segundos, quedarse callado, apartado y pensativo…lo único que vas a lograr, será provocar que la gente te sienta lastima…deberías buscar a Hermione, nunca te vi una sonrisa más sincera, que la que ella lograba sacarte-ambos muchachos se sonrieron.

Cuando localizaron a otras compañeras, se acercaron…y fue buena idea, una de ellas, sufrió un ataque por maldición…y los únicos cerca del lugar, aparte de ellos y la amiga de Katie…eran Draco y Hermione.

 **.**

 **.**

Después del incidente, Harry espero a que fuera Viernes, para salir a buscarla…era el momento perfecto para escabullirse; casi todos estaban sumergidos en la fiesta por el triunfo de Ron en el partido. Camino cerca de las aulas del 4to piso, encontrando rápidamente (para su sorpresa) a la castaña, sentada sobre un escalón, con las piernas en el pecho y mirando el cielo

-Hermione…yo quería-Hermione alzo la cara y con sus preciosos ojos ámbar, llenos de lágrimas, le rogo que se sentara junto a ella, que la abrazara y no dijera nada. Harry se sentó, la abrazo y la dejo llorar entre sus brazos…la escucho con mucha paciencia: parecía que Bellatrix, luego de llegar a su casa, la cogiera del cabello y la sacara de la mansión Lestrange y la llevara a donde su amo. Luego, este le quito la marca con una maldición que consistía en quemar la piel, hasta consumirla y permitir regenerarla de nuevo…Hermione despertó en una clínica muggle, donde Luna y su padre la esperaban… para sorpresa, y alegría de Hermione, ambos rubios la recibieron gustosos en su casa; la alimentaron, le dieron ropa, lo necesario para el año escolar…no hubo represalias para la familia: no había pruebas contra Hermione al respecto de los homicidios de Sirius Black y Lily Potter

-Tengo que irme…debo salir del colegio

-…supongo que es lo mejor-Harry entrelazo la mano de ella junto a la de él-Ven conmigo...encontré una manera para que podamos seguir viéndonos-Hermione se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas; estiro la mano a Harry, quien la tomo y se dejó guiar por ella.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, recordando cada momento juntos, desde el más simple hasta los más complejos; hablaron de sus compañeros, de las relaciones en su generación, el como la mayoría ya había cambiado a como los recordaba…para Hermione era un gran alivio, el caminar por los pasillos, de la mano de Harry y conversando tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la sala de Menesteres, Hermione lo guio entre las pilas de objetos acumulados por tantos años, hasta llegar a un gran mueble tapado por una manta. Retiro la manta y se lo mostro a Harry.

-¿Es un armario evanescente?

-Si…entre Draco y yo lo hemos ido reparando…mira-Hermione entro y lo cerró. Fuera, Harry esperaba a que pasara el tiempo necesario.

Luego de 30 minutos, regreso Hermione sin el uniforme y solo con ropa muggle.

-Si funciona…al menos no tendremos que estar 4 meses sin vernos-Hermione salió del armario, con la ayuda de Harry-No…parece ser que no-Harry la abrazo a él, con sus manos la sujeto de la cintura y se fue acercando a ella, temiendo que en cualquier momento algo los detuviera como en otras ocasiones

-Harry…bésame-Hermione alzo el rostro al tiempo que Harry rozaba sus labios con los de ella, fue profundizando el beso, haciendo ese beso muy sensible, muy delicado pero a la vez, tan pasional.

Entre los dos organizaron un cronograma para poder verse: marcaron los días viernes y que fecha seria, organizaron el tiempo para que Hermione viniera, y crearon un conjuro especial para que solo ellos pudieran utilizarlo. Hermione diría a Draco, que el armario no pudo ser reparado en su totalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

3 meses fueron haciendo su rutina: seguían "el protocolo" de los Viernes a las 7 de la noche, encontrarse en la Sala de Menesteres y ya dependiendo de la situación, se dedicaban a platicar, o a estudiar para los exámenes, en el caso de Harry, cenaban algo hecho por Hermione o se dedicaban a acostarse sobre una manta y mantener una sesión de besos que en cada momento aumentaban de intensidad. En dos ocasiones, Harry la guía a la cámara de Salazar a visitar al basilisco, quien, para tristeza de ambos, iba deteriorándose de forma agónica: su magia iba extinguiéndose. Hermione trataba de sanarlo con pociones, hechizos e incuso remedios muggles, pero nada servía: el rey iba a morir, y de una manera tortuosa: la agonía de sentir su cuerpo irse quebrándose, era insoportable para el animal. Prefería enrollarse y morderse la cola, petrificándose y evitar el dolor, solo despertándose cuando sus amos llegaban a verlo.

-Retira la sangre de sus ojos…esa pobre bestia no se ha alimentado en casi un año…llevémoslo a otro lugar a cazar

-Tiene que ser así-Hermione estaba sentada en la manta, jugando con una uva verde

-No es justo…tu misma lo estás viendo, ¡No va a sobrevivir la pascua!

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!-Hermione se levantó enojada, lanzándolo todo contra las paredes-¡Entonces soluciónalo! ¡Has probado con todas las opciones, con los hechizos y medicinas muggles! ¡Devuélvele su magia! ¡Quita tu sangre de sus ojos!

-¡Si lo hago, vendrá por los alumnos del colegio! ¡Habrá muchos homicidios!

-¡Llévatelo a otro país! ¡China, Egipto…África!...y si no quieres hacerlo, lo menos que puedes hacer el parar su dolor

-No…no lo digas-Hermione empezó a llorar al contemplar la sola idea de matar a su animal-No merece esto…si no quieres quitar la maldición que tú misma le impusiste, mátalo ya…

-¡Cállate!-Hermione tomo una manzana y la lanzo a Harry, que la detuvo con su mano y la lanzo contra el armario, sin ser notado por ambos-¡No es justo que lo mantengas en esa agonía! ¡Déjalo morir! ¡Si ya no lo vas a dejar ser libre siendo lo que es MATALO!-una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla resonó entre las paredes de la sala, quebrando la ilusión y dejándola tal cual estaba

-Eres un idiota Potter-Hermione entro al armario y desapareció, llegando a Borgin & Burkes. Salió del local llorando, sin notar como junto a ella pasaban las hermanas Black

-Parece ser que el armario si funciono…llama a Draco-Bellatrix se desapareció y Narcissa siguió caminando como si nada…más le valía a su hijo hacer las cosas bien.

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione llego a la casa de los Lovegood y se encerró en la habitación que le correspondía, arrojándose a la cama llorando y maldiciendo a todos: a su madre, a su _padre_ , a sus tíos, a Harry a todos…Lloro durante toda la noche, y en la madrugada se durmió. En el castillo, Harry seguía en la sala, sentado y acompañado solo por Dobby, quien trataba de animarlo con una que otra broma.

Al día siguiente, Harry converso con Luna para pedirle una manera de llegar a su casa y después de darle un mapa (un poco extraño para su gusto) Luna le recomendó usar un Thestral para llegar a su casa. Y, aprovechando que era fin de semana y el Lunes tendría clase hasta las 11, Harry solo tomo su varita, la capa y el mapa, para salir a ver a Hermione.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Harry llego, solo pudo encontrarse al director del colegio esperándolo en la entrada

-P-profesor…yo solo vine a…

-Harry, no soy quien para decirte con quien puedes o no estar-Albus se levantó de las escaleras donde estaba sentado y se paró frente a Harry-Ten mucho cuidado Harry…mañana quiero que vuelvan al colegio y tu vallas a mi oficina…es sobre un Horrocrux

-…gracias profesor-la puerta se abrió, y Xenophilius Lovegood salió con un abrigo y una bolsa con varios cachivaches-Muchacho, te dejo la casa-ambos hombres desaparecieron, mientras Harry subía al cuarto de Hermione…

 **.**

 _En Borgin & Burkes, Draco Malfoy entraba al armario, probándolo una última vez_

 **.**

-Hermione

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¡No puedes salir del castillo!-Harry se sentó en la cama frente a ella y la beso, mientras la sujetaba de sus mejillas. Hermione se dejó besar y trato de afirmarse más a el

-Perdón por todo lo que dije…sé que no es mi responsabilidad, pero tú misma lo dejaste a mi cuidado todo este tiempo

-…no es tu culpa-Hermione se a cerco más a Harry, tomándolo de las manos y entrelazando sus dedos-Es solo…es tanto con lo que lidiar, tanto odio…tanto enojo-Harry acaricio sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos y se fue acercando a ella, mientras las manos de ellos se iban perdiendo entre las cobijas

-Todo esto…no lo quiero Harry…no quiero estar así, vivir de esta manera donde el matar a alguien es una forma de aliviar el dolor-Hermione recordó la agonía en los ojos de Lily y de Sirius-Donde en cualquier momento puedan matarme, o matarte a ti…no quiero nada de esto

-¿Qué deseas? Dime que es lo que quieres-Harry beso cada tramo de su rostro, mientras su mano soltaba la de ella y abrió las cobijas

-Solo te quiero a ti, conmigo…en mi vida-Hermione lo jalo a ella, y lo beso, lo beso como realmente quería hacerlo, sin detenerse por nada ni nadie, dejándose tocar y besar por él, donde pudo permitirse el ser libre de su pasada y de los fantasmas que cargaba. Permitió a Harry ser algo más en su vida, ser parte de su cuerpo…

 **.**

 **.**

El Lunes por la tarde, Harry estaba en el despacho del director, analizando todo acerca de los Horrocrux, aunque parte de su mente estaba con Hermione, quien decidió dar fin al sufrimiento del rey basilisco…quería estar con ella, apoyarla cuando tuviera que dejar ir a la bestia más fiel que hubiera conocido…

-Muchacho…

-Lo siento profesor, ¿Qué me decía?-Harry vio el anillo y el diario de Tom Riddle frente a él, el primero fue destruido por el director, y el diario, Hermione se encargó de destruirlo con un diente del basilisco cuando Harry lo arranco del animal con la espada de Godric

-Si Hermione tiene algún conocimiento sobre la ubicación de los Horrocrux

-No…ella solo dice que son como un mapa del tesoro: cada uno lleva al otro-Albus le mostro el anillo-Tócalo y dime que ves-cuando Harry lo toco con sus dedos, las visiones de una cueva obscura y un guardapelo lo descolocaron, en especial al sentir el alma tan oscura que guardaba en el

-Se dónde está-fue lo único que Harry pudo decir antes de caer al suelo muy debilitado

 **.**

 **.**

Bellatrix, acompañada de otros mortifagos atravesaban el armario evanescente donde Draco y Hermione los esperaba

-Bien hechos muchachos-Hermione salió de la sala corriendo…con un ligero patronus, mando a llamar al único en quien podía confiar…

 **.**

 **.**

Harry se apareció con Albus en la torre, alterado al ver al anciano tan débil y aturdido

Harry…debes irte-Albus lo tomo de la muñeca y lo empujo-Ya viene…

-¿Quiénes vienen profesor?-unos pasos se escucharon y Harry se ocultó bajo las escaleras, viendo como Hermione llegaba a donde el director

-…por un momento pensé que sería…

-¡¿Por qué nos mentiste?!-Hermione lo apuntaba con su varita-…perdóname

-¡Eres un embustero!... ¡Mucha gente confió en ti, no eres más que un mentiroso!-con un conjuro lo desarmo, justo cuando Bellatrix llegaba con todos los mortifagos

-Bien muñeca…ahora, ¡acabalo!-Hermione miro a Bellatrix, y luego al suelo, encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de Harry…se quedaron viendo uno al otro, en silencio, tratando de comprender que es lo que pasaría…

-Déjala Bella…esta niñata no servirá de nada-Severus la empujo y se paró frente a Albus

-Severus…por favor-Snape miro a Hermione, y sin dudarlo lanzo la maldición asesina a Albus Dumbledore…

Harry se quedó inmóvil, no reaccionaba a nada de lo que sucedía, en sus ojos, se reproducía el asesinato de su director, de su madre, de Sirius, de Cedric, de Vicktor, de Fleur…

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione estaba en la entrada del comedor, viendo todo lo que iban destruyendo: las mesas, los cristales, las estatuas y a los retratos…Bellatrix no estaba dejando nada intacto, todo lo iba destruyendo e iba atacando a todos los aurores que intentaban atacarlos

 **.**

 **.**

Harry reacciono al escuchar los gritos de los niños de primer año…se levantó corriendo y salió a los terrenos, siguiendo las capas negras

-¡Hadrig!-Bellatrix, junto a Draco y otros mortifagos, empezaron a destrozar la cabaña e iniciar un incendio

-¡SNAPE!-Harry lanzo un expelliarmus a Severus, quien lo dirigió de nuevo a él

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué lo has matado?! ¡Traidor, asesino!

-¡Cierra la boca Potter!... ¡Ese viejo, no era lo que aparentaba!

-¡Sectusempra!

-¡Protejo!...niñato idiota, ese hechizo es mi creación-Harry volvió a correr a él, pero con un Depulso Severus lo detuvo y lo lanzo contra el suelo-¿¡Cómo pudiste matarlo?!

-¡Nos engañó a todos Potter!... ¡Albus sabía lo que pasaría en el ministerio! ¡Dejo que Voldemort se encargara de secuestrar a tu madre y a Hermione! ¡Permitio que tu fueras a enfrentarlo, solo para obtener un sacrificio!... ¡El dejo resurgir al Señor Tenebroso! ¡Tu madre no hubiera muerto de no haber sido por el!

-¡Snape!-por la colina, venían James y Remus lanzando hechizos a los mortifagos-Vámonos Snape...luego saldaras cuentas-todos estaban corriendo

Hermione se quedó hasta el último, mirando como Harry estaba en el suelo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, camino dos pasos y se hinco en el suelo, estirando la mano

-Harry…Harry lo siento…te amo-Hermione estaba llorando tratando de tocar la mano de Harry-Harry te amo…perdóname-junto a Hermione impactaron dos explosiones, provocando que la tierra se levante. Hermione se paró y, con las lágrimas en los ojos empezó a correr dentro del bosque prohibido…James y Remus llegaron con Harry, invocaron una camilla y lo trasladaron al colegio

 **.**

 **.**

Después de unos días se hizo el funeral de Albus Dumbledore, donde casi toda la comunidad mágica fue a despedir al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y desde la torre de Astronomía Harry observaba todo, acompañado solo de Luna, quien entre sus brazos, cargaba una manta donde estaban 3 huevos un tanto grandes para ser de alguna ave

-Gracias por guardar el secreto Luna

-Ante todo, son seres vivos

-Hermione debió sufrir mucho al matar al basilisco

-Tan solo imagina que debas matar a Hedwig-Harry apretó con fuerza el guardapelo en su mano.

-Hermione dejo una nota con un conjuro: " _Tu sangre negara su origen, para tener una vida romperá las cadenas, tu corazón seguirá tu camino"_ Fue el hechizo que su madre coloco en ella para evitar que Voldemort la controlara…

 _Sanguine tuo negat eorum originem_

 _Ut animam tuam: vincula dissolvat:_

 _Cor vestrum ibitis per viam vestram_

Harry recordó las palabras que Hermione le mostro, cuando tuvo que dar fin al dolor de su madre…Fawkes emprendió el vuelo dando su último canto, Harry vio como sus alas se iban perdiendo con los rayos del atardecer.

En el ministerio, varios aurores, en conjunto con la Orden y el ministro, decidieron crear un nuevo organismo, especializado en el reconocimiento y recolección de información al respecto de los mortifagos: familias, personas importantes de la comunidad, incluido del ministerio; armaron expedientes detallados con datos familiares, historial criminal, médico y escolar; ubicaron posibles criaturas en riendas de seguir al señor oscuro…todo bajo el mando de James y Remus...

Entre varios papeles, siendo la segunda carpeta, escondida entre el historial de Tom M. Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange, estaba la de Hermione Elizabeth Riddle…junto a una nota con marcador rojo:

 _SENTENCIA FINAL: BESO DEL DEMENTOR/MALDICIÓN ASESINA_

.

 **Gracias a Nanny por darme la oportunidad de participar en este reto, y por escoger un video con una preciosa canción de Thirty Seconds To Mars.**

 **No es mi mejor fic, pero estoy satisfecha con lo que logre a pesar de tener un semestre tan pesado en la facultad. Gracias a todo aquel que se tome el tiempo para leer este pequeño reto.**

 **Suerte a todos los que vamos a participar y, de nuevo, gracias Nanny por esta nueva idea tuya.**

 **Nota de la admin: Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por el recibimiento de este reto, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en proximos retos.**

 **Nota de la admin: Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por el recibimiento de este reto, espero que les haya gustado y nos llemos en proximos retos.**


End file.
